A series of Tony Stark oneshots
by Ace of Shipping
Summary: Smut, fluff, slash of all sorts with your host; Tony Stark. So far: FrostIron (Tony x Loki)
1. Loki x Tony

Tony Stark walked through his mansion, silently brooding. He had been walking like this, without aim, through the corridors, hallways and rooms of his monumental home. He did that, on occasion, when he felt like everything was becoming too much; The Avengers, Iron Man, Stark industries, the pressure that was on him to invent. Handling all this took its toll on the billionaire, and sometimes just sometimes, he needed an evening where he did nothing. Just pacing back and forth through his halls. He usually did this for hours on end, without saying a single word. Then, after some time, he would call out.

"Jarvis, where am I?"

And there would be an answer.

This night, there was silence.

Suddenly, Tony noticed the darkness that surrounded him, he noticed that none of the lights were on. The only thing that brought some illumination to the room in which he stood was the pale light of the moon, shining through the large glass windows. The atmosphere was eerie, and the air seemed to grow colder by the second. "Hey, Jarvis! Is my AC malfunctioning again?" No reply. Was Jarvis having some kind of glitch, or was the AI playing tricks on him? Tony thought to himself that he should never have given his software a sense of humour equally as bad as his own.

"This isn't funny, Jarvis. I order you to resume activity this mo-"

He turned around, and immediately knew that he was not alone. There was someone standing in front of one of his windows, looking out at the bay. The semi-long, sleek raven hair, the green and black clothing, which, by the way, Tony found strangely attractive, was unmistakeable.

"Loki." Tony was immediately on the defensive, his eyes darting around the room to determine if he had anything to fight the god with. Apart from sofa cushions, which wouldn't do much good unless Loki agreed to a pillow fight, there was nothing. The billionaire was completely vulnerable, and as the raven-haired god turned around to face him, a nonchalant, yet emotionless, expression on his face, he felt an involuntary shiver go down his spine. The way Loki looked at him wasn't the usual 'I'll kill you, puny human', no, it was predatorial but there was something else to it – something strangely familiar to Tony.

"Stark." Loki's voice was smooth and treacherous as a silken viper, and the half-smile playing on his lips was not reassuring at all. The god of lies slowly stepped away from the window, his strides short and slow as he walked towards Tony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A momentary flash of panic showed in Tony's eyes as he began to step away from Loki, his steps less sure than the asgardian's. He really wasn't in the mood to face his greatest enemy right now, and the usual, self-assured, confident Tony Stark wasn't ready with a snarky remark and a good punch. He didn't even get a proper answer to his question.

"Back in the day, my people would claim war prizes from the lands they conquered. This practise spread to most of the human tribes we came in contact with, and so they twisted it in their own way." Loki had backed Tony all the way to the wall, and the billionaire could back no further. Before he had a chance to make a run for it, the god slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Tony, and there was nowhere to run. He didn't really understand what Loki was saying – war prize?

"I defeated you in battle, Tony Stark, I doubt you'd ever forget that." Loki smirked as Tony looked away from him the moment he leaned closer. He could hear the Midgardian gritting his teeth with regret. He knew why – it had been one moment of distraction that had made the difference. Nonetheless, Loki had defeated Stark. And now he wanted his prize.

"You were my conquest, Stark. Now I want my prize." Before Tony had a chance to ask about what said prize was to be, Loki had answered his question. The god grasped Tony's chin and forced him to look up into those brilliant, emerald eyes. And then, much to Tony's shock, Loki kissed him. The kiss was forceful, primal, dominating, almost brutal. Tony pressed both hands against the Asgardian's chest, trying to push him away with all the strength he had, and though it was considerable for a human, it was not enough to even make the god budge. Loki released his lips and chuckled at his exertions, brushing them off like nothing. "You cannot fight me, Iron Man. It would be better if you simply gave yourself to me." Oh god, the way he said it, the silken voice, the dark tone, it was almost enough to convince Tony that he was right. Still, Tony Stark was nothing if not stubborn.

"No, Loki, I'll pay anything –"

"This is not about material worth, Stark. I will have you writhing beneath me, a memory to cherish for all my life. My worst enemy, begging for me, moaning my name with divine reverence." Loki smirked again when Tony groaned, a deep, throaty sound that could mean nothing but desire. Once again, the god claimed his lips, nibbling at his lower lip to make him open his mouth. Tony did just that, much to his own shock and surprise. This time, the kiss was full of need, pouring in from both sides. Their tongues battled for dominance, and though Tony gave up a good fight, he lost it. This, he both hated and loved. Loki, on the other hand, relished the way Tony only reluctantly, and much against his own will, moaned into the kiss, the way his beard prickled, his brow creased. This wasn't about love, in no way, it was all about pleasure, and conquest.

Tony broke the kiss in an involuntary, and embarrassingly loud, moan when Loki sneaked his leg in between his, letting his thigh grind against Tony's groin. When the motion was repeated, at the same time as the god began to nibble down his neck, the billionaire began to pant. Usually he was in charge, but this, this was different, this was – oh god, oh god, oh god. Loki had found the spot, -that- spot, right beneath his collarbone and Tony groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. He knew he was very aroused now, there was no way the god had missed it, and when one of Loki's hands began to rub against his erection, granting much-needed friction through the now very strained jeans, Tony almost shouted his name.

"Oh fuck, Lok-" He bit down on his lip, hard, to avoid doing exactly what the god wanted him to do. There was still some defiance left in Tony Stark. Loki smirked, his other hand joining the first now that he was somewhat sure that Tony wouldn't bolt the moment he was no longer enclosed within his arms. Tony forced himself to take a deep breath as his pants were unzipped, then discarded, and his boxers followed suit. Soon, he was completely naked, while the god was still fully clothed. Not fair.

"You seem… Overdressed." Tony managed to say, his voice strained as he struggled to keep from moaning. Loki looked down at him, one eyebrow nonchalantly raised. Then, to Tony's great surprise, he stripped. All the way to his bare skin, only his pants remaining. And suddenly, he was on his knees before his prey, and Tony could feel his manhood being enveloped in soft wetness that could only be Loki's mouth. It was all Tony could do to stay on his feet, his knees shaking as the god began to lick his shaft, bobbing his head up and down to pleasure him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Tony practically chanted as Loki masterfully found all the right spots and all the right ways. He could feel pressure building in his groin, and desperately grasped Loki's hair, trying to get him to move away. "Fuck it, Loki, I'll come!" He groaned, but Loki only looked up at him with the closest thing he could come to a grin on his face, and continued. Before long, Tony was pushed off the edge, and he emptied himself into the god's mouth, almost shocked to feel him swallow. While he was still recovering, his breath quick and shallow and his heartbeat elevated, Loki stood up and promptly turned him around, so that he was facing the wall. Without warning, Tony felt a cold finger circling his hole, and he winced when Loki pushed the digit in. It was embarrassing to say, but in this respect, Tony Stark, infamous playboy billionaire, was a virgin. After a few strokes, his legs began to shake, as much in anticipation as a result of what Loki had just done to him.

"Loki, I can't.. Can't stand, please-" Tony winced again, but this time it wasn't in pain. It was pleasure. Somehow, Loki had fund a bundle of nerves, and the way he prodded it with his fingertip – right there, oh, god, fucking hell! Tony couldn't even think straight, and much less speak full sentences right in that breathless moment. Loki could, luckily, and though Tony couldn't help but let out a disappointed mewl when the god removed his finger, he guided Tony to the sofa in the room, white, like most of Tony's furniture in the mansion, and pushed him down upon it. Hovering above the man, he had the opportunity to apply pressure to all the right laces with his entire body, and so he did, while making Tony lift his legs and wrap them around his waist. He would have taken the avenger right then and there, but he knew that it would be too painful. He had felt how tight Stark was, how even the smallest ministrations made him react quite forcefully, and so he knew that he had to take his time. This time, he pressed two fingers into Tony, gently pumping them in and out for several minutes, all while the billionaire thrashed beneath him, whimpering and moaning. At some point, Stark came to wrap his arms around Loki's neck, though he did so gently, and the Asgardian allowed it.

However much he wanted to prepare Stark, Loki couldn't wait forever. He felt his own need grow, and thus, when he estimated that the intrusion wouldn't lead to excessive pain, he removed his fingers, much to Tony's disapproval, and took off his pants. Perched above the Midgardian, Loki caught his hazed gaze, and held it unblinkingly as he slowly pushed in. Tony winced, his hands began to claw at Loki's back, but he did not make a sound, save a gasp when the cold manhood was fully sheathed within him. Then Loki began thrusting, gently at first, and Tony couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.

"Loki, ah, Loki!" He breathed erratically at best now, and he was getting hard again, just from the stimulation of his prostate. The fact that this was his worst enemy didn't make this whole thing any less arousing. Loki, too, was beginning to lose control over himself, and first his fingertips, then his arms, then his torso and the rest of his body, became blue. Suddenly, Tony was held and penetrated by coldness, and the sudden chill within him went straight to his groin. Loki began to thrust harder, and faster, gripping Tony's shoulders to brace himself.

"Oh god, Loki, more, please, more!" Tony gasped, shouting the Asgardian's name, chanting it with divine reverence. This, as well as Tony clenching down, made Loki tense and, in one glorious, ecstatic moment, he spilled his own, cold, seed within his worst enemy, who took it into his warmth with a sudden, blinding orgasm of his own. Both men were quiet for a split second, tensing, arching, thrashing, and then they came crashing down with powerful shouts, and, from Tony, even something that sounded like a scream.

When, finally, he had calmed somewhat, although he was still panting, Tony spoke. "Loki, I…"

"Be quiet, Stark. You belong to me now, remember that when you lie with your Midgardian women." Loki suddenly withdrew himself, elegantly getting off the sofa before Tony had a chance to wrap his arms around him and stop him from moving away. "No, Loki, please – "

"Goodbye, Stark." With those words, completely ignoring Tony's pleads, Loki, with his clothes in his arms, disappeared. Tony swore loudly, trying to get off the sofa, but deciding against it when he felt how sore he already was. He would just have to deal with this in the morning, he thought. He drifted off just when Jarvis restarted, and the AI knew better than to interrupt his master's sleep.


	2. Steve x Tony

"Dismissed." Steve Rogers' voice marked the end of the debriefing, and all the other members of the Avengers got up from wherever in the comm. room they had been sitting and made their way towards the exit. Tony Stark, still clad in his armour with only his face showing, rose from his chair, too.

"Not you, Iron Man. I'd like to have a word with you."

Tony stopped right in the doorway, turning around nonchalantly, almost theatrically, annoyance evident in his eyes. "Look, Cap, if this is about that one rocket, I have to say-"

"Just get in and close the door, Stark." Steve sounded almost tired, and Tony immediately obliged, for god-knows-what reason, without even complaining about the fact that his suit was in need of repairs and this was keeping him from that. Once the door swept to a close behind him, he regretted it immediately. The usually calm expression on Steve's face changed drastically until it was evident that the man was absolutely livid. Tony involuntarily took a step back when Captain America began to walk towards him, everything in his demeanour, from his steps to his posture, screamed wrath. But Tony Stark wasn't about o be subdued just by anger, and he regained his strength immediately. So when the accusation came, he was ready with a reply.

"You nearly killed Clint out there!"

"Correction: I just saved everyone out there." Tony's dry tone and crossed arms combined with the way he just looked at him, made Steve even more furious.

"Tony, we had a plan. You need to stick to it!" He was now so close to Tony that he almost touched him, but the other man didn't move an inch. The two eyed each other, Tony silently cursing he fact that he, for once, had to look up. "Yeah, I deviated from the plan, but what the hell! If our line had been broken like that, we would've been screwed like you won't believe."

"You're a loose cannon, I can't have loose cannons." Steve grasped Tony by the collar of his suit, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"You're just angry that you can't control me. Well, here's an update for ya; nobody can." For some reason, those words got to Steve, and he slowly lowered Tony to the ground, letting go. He even took a step back. "I… No, that's not-"

"Prove it." Tony's low growl caught Steve unawares, and he almost had to ask him to repeat it.

"What to do you mean…?" Why was he looking at him like that? What was it in Tony's eyes just then that made Steve's throat go dry and his heartbeat slightly elevated.

"Prove it." Tony repeated, stepping forward and taking a hold of Steve's uniform, pulling him closer. "Submit to me." Steve was too shocked to do anything, and simply managed to splutter something neither of them understood. The other man's sudden paralysation urged Tony to take control, and so he did, pressing his lips against Steve's in a sudden and firm kiss. For once, JARVIS didn't need a voice command, and the suit practically removed itself, loosening in the right places and almost falling off of his limbs. Well, that was practical. He didn't know it could do that.

"Tony, this kind of thing, it isn't right." Steve said the moment his lips were released. Tony sighed and tilted his head, looking as though he was trying to carefully word some reply. Instead, he simply forced Steve to turn and pressed him against the wall, kissing him against, this time more forcefully, pressing their bodies together. Even Steve couldn't deny the reaction he had to the sudden stimulation, and he could feel himself harden, arousal beginning to course through his veins. But something rooted deep within him continued to scream that it wasn't right. He supposed it was something from his past, from the time he had grown up in. In this world, this time, here and now, this kind of activity was socially acceptable, or so he'd heard. His momentary doubt made Tony release his lips again, drawing away slightly.

"Listen, Steve, if you don't want –"

"No." Steve surprised even himself with his immediate reply, almost whispering out his words. "I do. Please." And immediately he felt those hot lips capturing his own, and that glorious body pressing on all the right places. Tony's tongue slowly entered Steve's mouth, and there was no battle, he won dominance immediately. Hands began to wander, Steve's wrapped around Tony's broad back, while Tony's wandered up to the nape of Steve's neck, beginning to remove the uniform. As soon as it was peeled down beneath his collarbone, the billionaire began to nibble along his neck and downwards, eliciting small gasps from the soldier.

Before either of them had really registered it, Steve's uniform was off, and lay discarded on the floor like Tony's suit. It was at that moment Tony decided to lie Steve down, pushing him to the floor. It would be easier this way, for both of them, and thus less painful for the soldier. Steve was at this point a moaning mess, writhing beneath Tony's ministrations, as the billionaire tweaked his nipples, let his hands run over his body, palmed against the erection Steve was sporting through his underwear, which was removed only moments later, Tony's own following suit. Then, he remembered that they, technically, hadn't locked the door.

"JARVIS, lock the door. No one is to enter." Tony managed to speak with a somewhat steady voice, whilst Steve began to moan loudly beneath him as he grinded their erections together, making the star spangled man writhe and mewl with each thrust. A loud click meant that the AI had done as ordered, and Tony, satisfied with that, turned to the man beneath him again.

"Steve, spread your legs." He ordered, and that made Rogers look up at him with hazy confusion in his eyes. "But, Tony, you can't mean – isn't it painful?" He sounded almost scared, and Tony immediately bent down to kiss him, a gentler, softer kiss this time, before whispering reassuringly into his ear.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He breathed against Steve's ear, making the hairs rise on the back of his neck. "Ooh, Tony…." He moaned, and his legs fell apart, baring him completely to the mercy of the man on top of him. Tony immediately moved one hand down, caressing Steve's thigh from the knee and all the way up, until he had one finger pressed against his hole. As he slowly pressed it in, he kept his eyes strictly on Steve's face, watching for even the slightest signs of pain. There was nothing save the slightest wince, and the billionaire carefully began pumping the digit in and out gently, making sure to keep his movements soft, avoiding any sudden intrusions. After a few minutes, he added a second finger, relieved when, instead of wincing in pain, Steve's brow lined with pleasure. Suddenly the soldier writhed and almost shouted beneath him, and Tony, repeating the motion he had just done, realised that he had found his prostate. Through stimulation of the small bundle of nerves, he managed to begin scissoring, and soon withdrew his fingers, much to Steve's resentment. Tony ignored the mewling complaint and spat in his hands, coating his own erection before positioning himself at the soldier's entrance. He looked Steve deep in the eyes.

"If at any point you're in pain, stop me." He said, before pressing in in one fluid motion. Steve gasped, mewled, moaned, growled, thrashed and clawed at his back until he was, at last, fully sheathed, and gave the soldier a moment to adjust.

"Please, Tony, please…" Steve groaned, his arms wrapping around Tony's shoulders to pull him close. The billionaire got the hint, and he slowly withdrew and pressed in again, earning him a delicious moan. Then he began thrusting, gently and slowly at first, both men gasping with each thrust, soon creating a rhythm. Steve hooked his right leg around Tony's hips and urged him deeper, without words asking him for more, more, more. Tony was only too happy to oblige, and gradually their pace sped up, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming prevalent in the room, underlined by their moans and the sound of the occasional sloppy kiss.

Tony grasped Steve's gloriously broad, muscular shoulders, bracing himself to thrust harder. He was rewarded with Steve leaning his head against the floor and letting it the most obscene moan, followed by a strangled repetition of Tony's name in more or less completed versions.

"Tony, To-ny, T-Tony!" Steve repeated his name over and over, holding him so close it was almost painful, as Tony kept his fast and rough pace, forgetting all about being gentle, he ravished the man beneath him, with every inch of himself, and Steve relished it, feeling himself lose control so utterly and completely was more enthralling than anything he had previously experienced. He could feel each thrust, rougher than the previous one, spread a fire in his loins. Sweat glistened on both their bodies as they held onto each other as though they were trying to merge. Somewhere along the line, Steve lost track of where he stopped and Tony began, and he felt himself gasp for air, clawing at Tony's back.

Suddenly he felt pressure begin to build in his groin, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Tony, I'm going to – " He didn't manage to finish his sentence, clenching his teeth together as Tony wrapped a warm hand around his manhood.

"Come for me." The billionaire growled, beginning to jerk him off. And Steve came, so hard he thought he would faint, a blinding moment of pleasure burning, like diamonds spreading through his entire body. Tony followed almost only a split second after, spilling his hot seed within the man beneath him.

They lay together, a mess of entangled limbs, for several minutes, both catching their breaths. Steve was the first to speak.

"What happens now?" He asked, his eyes only barely open as he looked up at the man on top of him. Tony smiled, a quirky half-smile, and looked into his eyes. "Depends. On what you want. I wouldn't mind doing this more often, but I can't be monogamous. You know that."

At that, Steve smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, I know. I'm not good at sharing, but perhaps I'll give it a try." He mumbled. He was answered by a gentle kiss, Tony's lips pressing against his.

"I'd be glad of that, Cap. Really."


End file.
